Sirius massacres Bebo
by BrightandSparklyThings
Summary: As a Muggle Studies project, the class must make a bebo account. Sirius has some slight difficulties. SB/RL
1. Project

**Volia! C'est moi! This is my first ever SB/RL, so please be nice. Lots of slashy goodnes. Don't like, don't read. And please do not bother wasting my time with reviews about gays. If you are one of those sad people who goes on slash fics just to flame, turn away now.**

Sirius Black sat slumped in his desk, bored out of his wits

Sirius Black sat slumped in his desk, bored out of his wits. Their Muggle Studies teacher was doning on, and on, and on. His ears only pricked up when he heard the words 'end of class', then he pretended to listen intently. He glanced over at Remus, who was looking at the front in concentration. His pen was being turned in his hand, and his legs were crossed. Sirius couldn't help but notice that his sandy coloured hair was caressing his cheek. He bit his lip, and tried to bite down his blush. He turned to the front again, just as the professor was telling them about their assignment.

"Now, if I could have your full and undivided attention, and that means you, Potter and Black." Sirius and James grinned at each other, and put on innocent looks.

"Us, professor?" they asked in perfect harmony. The class sniggered, and Remus rolled his eyes. He was ashamed to admit it, but Sirius looked adorable with that look on his face. He bowed hs head to hide his blush, and looked expectantly at the teacher.

"Yes, so. If we could all, one at a time remember, come up to the front and get a laptop, including the changer."

"Charger, sir." Remus butted in. Sirius chuckled, and the two exchanged looks that they would insist never happened.

"Yes, of course. The _charger_. So, take them, and I would like you to go to this,website, is it?" The class nodded in pity.

"Ok. You type in with the letters at the board, and you type in ''. I want you to make an account, and at the end of the years, I will see how well you got on with the muggles. That is all. You may go to lunch now." The class quickly vanished, apart from Remus, Sirius and James, who were still collecting their laptops.

"So, what do I do with this?" James asked Sirius, turning the laptop over in his hands.

"Don't ask me mate. I'm lost."

"Doesn't take much" muttered Remus.

"What was that, Remmy?" Sirius cooed, playing with his bangs.

"Oh nothing." Remus smiled sweetly at Sirius, noticing their closeness. He moved away, picking up his bags and heading for the common room. The other two boys followed, still musing about the laptops.

"So, I press this button?" Sirius and James were lying on their backs on the floor, the laptops on their stomachs. Remus was curled up in a chair by the fire.

"Yes Sirius. Then you wait for it to load up." Remus was already on bebo. He had made his account, and was called PoInTy EaRs. He had decided on a background, and was currently making a blog. James had suceeded in crashing the computer (twice) and was in the middle of crashing it again.

"I've wiped the files? I've wiped all the files? I've wiped the internet?!" He was fretting, whilst Sirius, was, well, Sirius. He hadn't managed in turning the 'blasted' thing on. He whooped when the screen came on, then cursed loudly as his elbow nudged the off button. Half an hour later, when James was still fretting, and Sirius still hadn't turned it on, Remus decided to take pity on them. He sighed, and slid off the chair.

"Go. Just, go. Go to the kitchens and get us some food. I'll sort out your problems." The boys grinned, and leapt on Remus, praising him loudly and gladly. They ran off, whooping and cheering, trampling small first years in their wake. Remus sighed again, and started on James' laptop first. After two minutes of messing around, the laptop was up and running safely. He then turned to Sirius' and turned it on. As he waited for them to load, he realised that he had a friend request. He clicked on teh persons profile, and saw it was a Muggle from Birmingham. She was seventeen, single, and was currently at high school doing her A-levels. He decided it would be safe, and accepted her. He commented on her profile, which was very bright and colourful, which she said matched her personality.

'Hello, I'm Remus. Thank you for requesting me. I enjoyed looking at your profile, and I hope you liked mine. Sincerely, PoInTy EaRs.' As he saved it, James and Sirius walked in, weighed down with food. They both cheered when they saw their computers were up and running.

"Cheers mate!" James cried, clicking on the internet hesitantly. Sirus glanced at his laptop in fear.

"Mine doesn't like me. It wants to see me die."

"That much I doubt highly. Just click on the symbol that says Internet." When he looked up and saw Sirius looking folornly at him, he sighed shortly and rose from his chair.

"Sit" he ordered. Sirius did as much, and looked at the screen in awe. "Now, click on that. Twice." He pointed to the correct symbol. He glanced over at James' computer.

"Thats right. Now click on that." For the next hour, poor Remus was stuck in between his best friends, showing them how Bebo worked. This was going to be a long project.

**Yay! You've finished this chapter! Well done! Reviews earn cookies and hugs. Hint. Hint. Hint. Oh, just review!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Part of a set

Bonjour! Voila! C'est moi! This is the second chapter of my very weird story. Hope you like! Remember, slash. No like, no read.

Remus groaned into his book.

"For Gods sake, how long does it bloody well take to upload one bloody profile?" The beeping was getting on his nerves, not to mention the screeching and howling from James and Sirius. It sounded roughly like:

"Turn on!! For the love of all that is holy turn on!!"

"Shiiite! I broke it again!"

"Reeeeeeeeeemus!!" After three hours of this torture, Remus slammed shut his book, glared at the prats in front of him, and stomped upstairs, muttering curses under his breath. The 'prats' glanced at each other nervously, before tiptoeing upstairs.

"Moony? Please don't hurt us. We come in peace?" The lump in Remus' bed mumbled incoherently before turning over onto its side. James ran downstairs wailing, but Sirius stayed upstairs, although his foot was straying towards the exit.

"Remmy? Please? Talk to mee!" He walked over to the bed, and sat at the foot. He shook the lump hesitantly. A head poked out at the top, hair dishevelled and eyes blurry slightly.

"What do you want?" Sirius flinched at the tone of his voice, but he carried nontheless.

"Um. We're sorry. Honest. We seriously are. We didn't know we were annoying you so much. So, I'm really, really sorry." Sirius turned to go, since he thought Remus wasn't listening, but a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I was being insensitive. You two didn't grow up with this sort of stuff. I should have helped you." Remus looked down and bit his lip hesitantly. "I'm really sorry." Sirius just stared at him in disbelief. He smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Those two words made Remus sit up in his bed. A warm blush spread over his face gradually. "Now, lets get you out of bed." Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled it. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you are, he pulled a little too hard. Their thin frames touched, and a spark of electricity shot through them, warming their entire bodies. They both hastily shut it away as they walked off. Neither of them noticed that their hands had slid down and were closed together. Maybe they didn't notice because it was cold and their hands were warm. Or, maybe it was because their hands fit together perfectly. Moulded together. Part of a set. Finally complete.

As they walked downstairs, a strange whine emmitted from the floor. James was sprawled across the rug, focused on his laptop intently.

"Whats up, Prongs? Muggle problems?" James jumped and turned around to see the pair of them grinning like fools. His eyes slid down to their clasped hands, then he grinned.

"Did I miss something you two?" They suddenly looked confused and they looked at each other. "Your hands..." he sighed, picking at his nails. The pair glanced down, then blushed furiously simultaneously. Their hands slipped away, albeit slowly.

"Anyway" Remus laughed nervously. "Whats wrong with you?"

"My laptop hates me!!" Remus sighed, and sat crossed legged next to him.

"Whats happening?" As Remus fiddled with the computer, James loked at Sirius as if to say 'What the hell?'. Sirius looked back, grinning. He knew what had happened. No one else needed to know. He glanced at the clock, and yawned.

"Sleepy bo-bo time for Paddyfoot. Bye bye." He stumbled up stairs as if drunk. When Remus finished with James' laptop, he too walked upstairs. James cocked his head to the side, confused. Upstairs, Sirius was already in bed, on bebo. Remus sat next to him, with his laptop.

"What you doing?" Sirius couldn't face Remus, as he felt like he would explode.

"Um. Just talking to someone. A muggle."

"Cool. Well, g'night. Sleep tight." He slid into his own bed, and turned off his light. He fell asleep in two minutes, but it was not peacful. Wolves hunted him, and as he transformed, he killed his best friend, and he killed Sirius. He transformed back, and was horrified with what pictures haunted him. He awoke screaming, covered in a thin blanked of sweat and fear. Sirius bounded out of his own bed, and slid in to Remus', whispering soothing words to him, and hugging him close. This happened most nights. What usually didn't happen was Sirius watching Remus sleep. He kissed his forehead lightly.

"Good night Remus." He turned over and slept. What he didn't know was Remus was awake, smiling. He slipped in to slumber, peacful. At last.

Ta da!! Yay slash! I hope you like. If you do, please review. If you don't, still review!! I loved the other reviews. Thank you soo much! Au revoir!


End file.
